Missile squad
Basic CNCTW_Missile_Squad_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with composite armour CNCKW_Missile_Squad_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with Tiberium field suits |faction = GDI ZOCOM Steel Talons |baseunit = |role =Anti-armour/anti-air infantry |useguns =FGM-90 launchers |usearmor =*GDI body armor *Tiberium suits or composite armour |hp =300 per squad member |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = *Light (25% Cannon, 25% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 150% Gun, 100% Sniper) *Light (12% Cannon, 12% Rocket, 40% Grenade, 50% Gun, 100% Sniper) (upgrade) |trans = |cost =$400 |time =0:04 |produced =Barracks |req = |hotkey = F2 |upgrades = Composite armour Tiberium field suits |squadsize =2 |groundattack =250 per squad member (Rocket) |airattack =250 per squad member (Rocket), 75% damage to aircraft |cooldown =3.6 seconds |airspeed = |landspeed =55 |seaspeed = |range =350 |sight =Short |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Call for transport |structure = |tier = 1 }} The Missile Squad is employed by the Global Defense Initiative that entered service during the Third Tiberium War against enemy armour battalions and structures that appears in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background These two man teams are armed with FGM-90 shoulder mounted missile launchers that can be employed against armour, structures and aircraft thanks to the weapon's limited tracking ability. The Missile Squad's soldiers wear standard GDI combat armor, which can be upgraded to composite armour suits or Tiberium field suits. Their helmets are modified with optical sights that allow them to aim the rocket launcher with precision. As with all GDI infantry, they can be shuttled throughout the battlefield in V-35 Ox aircraft. Some missile squads are also members of elite GDI Airborne divisions. As a note, soldiers tend to exercise with their missile launchers. Care must be taken that the launchers have their safeties on when exercising, usually doing body and waist stretches. Like all Rocket Soldiers they can't move and fire at the same time. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Missile Squads can be used as a Tier 1 scout unit along with Riflemen squads . But their usefulness doesn't stop when the commander uses Tier 2 units. They are a powerful counter to aircraft, and in large numbers even to heavy vehicles such as the Avatar Warmech. They can also be upgraded with Composite Armor or, if they are used for Red Zone operations by the ZOCOM, Tiberium Field Suits, which grant them more armor and the ability to travel in Tiberium Fields without getting mutated or killed. They can also call in a V-35 Ox to transport them over cliffs, chasms or water. Assessment Pros *Good against what Riflemen are poor against: tanks and aircraft *Stand a stronger chance against anti-infantry vehicles such as APCs and Gun Walkers *Promotes very quickly Cons *Slightly slower than riflemen due to their heavy launchers *Vulnerable to anti-infantry units and weapons *Anti-infantry aircraft, such as the Venom and Hammerhead, can prove superior to Missile Squads, except when in a garrison. *Cannot move and attack at the same time Quotes Created *''Missile squad, ready for combat!'' Select *''Coming in clear, commander!'' *''Yes, sir!'' *''Missile squad ready!'' *''Missile squad reporting!'' *''Listen up, missile squad!'' *''Pay attention! '' *''Launchers ready!'' Moving *''Yes, sir!'' *''Confirming move order!'' *''Move! '' *''Missile squad, move out!'' *''Let's go, missile squad!'' *''Keep it low!'' *''Keep it together, squad!'' *''Look alive!'' Garrisoning structure *''Find a way in!'' *''In there, missile squad!'' *''Confirmed, we're going in!'' Attacking *''Volley fire! '' *''Use your sights! '' *''We've got 'em!'' *''Fire!'' *''Pin them down! '' *''On your marks, men!'' *''Send 'em over!'' Move to Attack *''Closing on 'em!'' *''Hostile in the area!'' *''Attack position!'' *''Get in range!'' In combat *''Keep it calm!'' *''Tracking target!'' *''Keep 'em in your sight!'' *''Steady!'' *''Stay focused!'' Retreating *''We pull it out!' *''Fall back!' Suppressed *''Get out!'' *''Hit the dirt!'' *''Take cover!'' Names in other languages * Dutch - Raketpeloton ("Rocket platoon") Gallery Missile_squad.jpg|Firing Default MISSILE Idle.jpg|A Missile squad idling Default MISSLE Ready.jpg|A Missile squad in the "ready" position Comp MISSILE Idle.jpg|An idle Missile squad upgraded with Composite Armour KW_ZOCOM_Missile_Squad_Upgrade_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for ZOCOM Tiberium suits upgrade by Todd Kale KW_ZOCOM_Missile_Squad_Upgrade_Render.jpg|Render for ZOCOM Tiberium suits upgrade Videos File:Kane´s Wrath - Missile Squad quotes|Missile squad quotes Idle Animations • One of the soldiers stretches side to side while weight lifting the rocket launcher • A missile soldier will "get" the attention of 2 other soldiers, even if not nearby any other soldiers. • A soldier checks through the sights of the launcher. de:Raketentrupp Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal